Wake Up, This isn't Maple Story!
by Pokeshipper99
Summary: Wake Up, This isn't Maple Story! is similar to Randomness From Boredom's Dude, You Aren't in MapleStory! fanfic. Trying to use an emotion in real life, paying a taxi driver 1K in cold hard cash and telling him to go to Kerning City and more wacky stuff!


**(A/N) **

**A new oneshot from Pokeshipper99 makes its debut. Wake Up, This isn't Maple Story! is a fanfic similar to Randomness From Boredom's best(in my opinion, of course, I never read Azura, so I don't know how good it is. I don't think it's good anyhow, no offence to Randomness.) fanfic Dude, You Aren't In Maple Story! **

You want to buy some stuff and is about to step into the supermarket when you read the name of the supermarket and say in surprise, "when did they have a NTUC in Henesys?"

You buy something and then ask the cashier, "sorry, I only have 1000 mesos. Is that enough to buy my item?"

You wake up one morning and shout, "where's my potions? Where's my weapon and shield? Where's my Relax Chair? Where's my Dino pet?"

You see someone who looks like your friend in Maple Story, and tap him or her on the shoulder and yell, "hey friend! Where's your pro weapon? Don't tell me you sold it!" and you start to get into a conversation with this stranger and only stops when he shouts you got the wrong person.

You flag a taxi and you say in surprise, "I didn't know the Regular Cab was yellow and renamed Citycab!"

You get into a taxi and tell the driver to take you to Kerning City. When he says he doesn't know where Kerning City is, you give him 1K in cold hard cash, thinking it is mesos, and tell him to take you there right now. Very soon, you and the driver get pretty lost.

When you parents wake you up to go to school, you say in surprise, "I didn't know there were schools in Maple Story. And anyhow, I didn't enroll in one in Maple Story, I recall."

You switch on the TV and yell, "Mum! Come quick, why isn't the TV showing a Fighter chasing a pig?! Why is it showing some weird show called The Dream Catchers instead?"

You go to the TV and yell, "why is the TV so small? When I was at Henesys, the TV was gigantic!"

You go to the fish market and when you step onto the ground, you call, "anyone can tell me why the Free Market is so slippery?!" suddenly, questions begin to fire from the crowd, "what's a Free Market?! Can get things free there or not?"

You'd bought a pet puppy(whatever you call that black and white puppy) in Maple Story, and you also happen to have a puppy at home. So you keep yelling commands like "poop" and "sit" at it and feeding it. When your poor puppy looks tired and bloated, you yell in frustration, "level up already!!"

You go to a pharmacy, and when the guy asks you what you want, you say, "I want a Nearest Town Scroll please, and a Scroll to Kerning City." when the pharmacy says he doesn't sell any scrolls, you scratch your head and say, "but all pharmacy sells scrolls."

You got into an argue with a friend, and he hit you. So when you get home, you drink a bottle of tomato juice and say, "I didn't know a Red Potion tasted so bad. And also, why don't I seem to recover any HP at all?"

When your mother is cooking in the kitchen, you think you would buy food for rainy days, and say lamely to your mum, "can you teach me how to cook, please? I need food to regain my energy on rainy days, like in case when I get into a battle with a strong monster or something. Pretty please with whatever stuff you eat on top?"

When Mum cooks mushrooms for dinner dishes, you start to stab them with a 'Fruit Knife(a simple knife Mum uses)' and when they stay in the same position and never move, you think they're dead. But when they don't disappear, you notice something wrong, and so you start to stab it again and again until your mother stops you.

Your friend and you start a conversation and when you talk about something happy, you try to press a button to make an F2 face, but instead you end up looking weird when you randomly jab your fingers here and there.

**(A/N) It's a oneshot for now, I'll consider making it an un-oneshot if you know what I mean. If you really want this story to be an un-oneshot, then send in some ideas quick! **


End file.
